


Weight Until Dark

by orangeyskies



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Kink, Chubby!John, Fat inspiration, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has taken to stuffing himself at night, where he can be insanely turned on privately. Sherlock Holmes catches him in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight Until Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very kinky/fetish-y work. You've been warned!

Eating was always a private affair with John. And every once in a while, on a night like this one, he would wait until he knew Sherlock wouldn't be back for a while, buy some takeaway, and settle down at the desk chair with anything else he could get away with stealing from the kitchen without Sherlock noticing. And he noticed everything, so John had his work cut out for him.

He put the pizza he bought on the desk, and the smell of it practically intoxicated him. He paused and enjoyed this for a moment before raiding the kitchen, a job that involved moving food and beverages around to make it look like more than a serving size hadn't been taken. The only way Sherlock would know John's secret was if he saw the way his stomach poked out a bit more now, showing through his concealing clothing when he stretched. John could have sworn he caught Sherlock staring at it a few weeks before, but Sherlock had always had a fascination with John's weight. Certain behavior was simply expected from him.

John decided not to worry about Sherlock for the time being; the skinny genius said he wouldn't be home until 10 pm. There was still two hours before that, and Sherlock was a punctual man.

"Oh my god," John moaned, opening the box of pizza.

Lately, Sherlock had been letting them eat out less and less. John didn't think he'd taken an issue with either of their weights, but wanted instead to save his money. And since Sherlock always insisted on paying for their meals when they ate out, John decided not to press the matter and make Sherlock spend any more on him, especially when he was gaining a little weight. It didn't feel right. John missed eating out with him, but it was difficult to; eating had always held a sexual connotation to him, and the more weight he gained, the more turned on he got while eating (even if it was just fifteen pounds or so). Being able stuff himself without Sherlock around to watch was a lot more comfortable.

Starting on the pizza alone felt freeing. The apartment was quiet, and the sounds he made while eating turned him on even more, though he could barely admit this to himself.

After two slices of pizza, he decided he wouldn't risk a lot by taking his shirt off, so he did. He massaged his belly with his fingers, admiring the good work he'd done on it. Just a few weeks ago it was barely peeking out over his belt, and now he was definitely putting a strain on it. He stood up and sucked in to pull the belt even tighter, which made his stomach hang over better. That was more like it.

He chugged a can of soda, proud of the fact that he managed to finally do it. He celebrated this with another slice of pizza.

John looked down at himself again. The sight was sexy, but could be even sexier if his stomach was just a little bigger. He knew eating a lot more was out of the question, as his stomach was completely stuffed with pizza, so he experimented with positioning himself in a different way. He leaned back in the chair and puffed his belly out, and his pants got tighter in more than one way when he saw how big he looked that way. He felt like he could barely fit anything else down, but this new view gave him the motivation. Besides, the tougher it was, the hotter it was.

Another bite brought him a sharp pain in the stomach, so he settled with trying to make it look as big as possible on his own. John stood up and walked around, relaxed as possible, appreciating the way his midsection jiggled in the mirror. He turned to the side and faced a brief moment of embarrassment at how fat he looked. Yes, he knew it really wasn't that much weight, but after all that pizza... it sure looked like a lot. His pants looked a bit tight in the back and his belt looked strained. He gave his belly a smack and chuckled at the sight.

"Christ," John said with a smile, and shook his head in humorous disbelief.

Then he noticed something black in the mirror. His cheeks turned red immediately and he looked behind him quickly.

"John."

"Christ, Sherlock! Y-you said you wouldn't be home until 10!" John stammered, trying to cover his stomach with his hands. When this failed, he looked over to the food on the desk as if he could make it vanish using his eyes. This didn't work either.

"Uh..." Sherlock said, staring at John's midsection and back to the pizza, then back at John.

It wasn't often John saw him at a loss for words, but now was definitely an instance of it. Sherlock was blushing, and barely able to tear his eyes away from John's belly.

John lunged for his shirt and desperately tried to figure out its orientation so he could put it on. Sherlock waved for him to put the shirt back down.

"No, there's really no need for that, John."

"What?"

"I walk around here shirtless all the time, nobody said you couldn't do the same."

"But I'm...."

Sherlock started to smirk, but covered his hand with his mouth and accidentally looked below John's face again. "Fairly... chubby, yes."

"How much of all that did you see?" John asked quietly, still mortified. He lowered his hands from his stomach.

"Enough," Sherlock said, avoiding looking at John entirely. "I, uh- it started drizzling and I didn't much want to walk home in the pouring rain, so I came back a bit early. I see how that might have... rained on your own parade, here. Is this something you do... often?"

"Every once in a while," John admitted.

"Are you trying to gain weight?"

John blushed again. "I know I don't need to or whatever, but yes, I suppose I am."

"Well, why didn't you tell me? I stopped taking us out because I thought your weight gain might be the cause of your recent distress, but if that's not the case then-"

"How did you notice that?"

"John, I notice a lot of things. It's kind of my job."

John nodded, defeated.

"Well, no need to quit now. Let me help you."

Sherlock motioned for John to sit in the desk chair, which he did reluctantly. He was glad the table could cover his obvious erection as Sherlock lifted pizza to John's lips. Though his stomach was telling him he was gorged, a part of his body a little lower told him he had more pressing issues. He felt Sherlock's fascinated eyes watching him as he ate, and he suddenly wondered if Sherlock knew what was going on, or if he thought John just really, really liked to eat.

"You get off on this," Sherlock realized suddenly, confirming John's suspicions.

John felt like a deer in the headlights, but he knew he had to answer truthfully. He thought Sherlock had figured this out earlier, anyway.

"Yes," John answered truthfully. "I thought you knew about that a bit sooner."

Sherlock jumped, fueled by his amazement. "That's why you can't look me in the eyes when you eat! And why food is always going missing. And whenever you have a little girlfriend, you always do that little thing where you rub your stomach. I assume that's a dominance thing."

John sighed. "Why did you remember all that, anyway?"

"You can imagine," Sherlock replied with a devilish wink. He lifted pizza up again for John, who took a bite.

"Wait, what?"

"Come on, John, it's obvious, don't you see? I mean, the kind of things I say to Mycroft? I think it's genetic. I can't believe I didn't put the pieces together before."

"That's why you insist on paying for my food."

Sherlock allowed himself a full smirk this time. "I felt kind of guilty about it, and after a while, I kind of gave up on you gaining any serious weight. You got a little softer at first, as I'm sure you noticed-"

"Hey, watch it-"

"Sorry," Sherlock said, feeding John again with a smile. "But now... god, your belly is so cute. So firm...."

"Uh, thanks," John said, wondering if Sherlock had ever used the word 'cute' before.

"Can I rub it?" Sherlock asked eagerly.

John raised his eyebrows and considered this for a moment.

"Sure. Just know, since I don't think you even know what fat is, I'm really soft. Not that firm or anything."

"I'll see about that for myself," Sherlock said, and placed a cold hand on John's belly.

John squirmed and laughed a little as he was tickled. He felt himself jiggling as he tried to evade Sherlock's long fingers, but couldn't do anything to hide it.

"I don't know if I meant to get this big, honestly," John explained as Sherlock massaged him. "The plan was to stuff myself whenever you weren't here, but I guess it all caught up with me."

"You're perfect," Sherlock moaned.

John didn't realize while he was talking that Sherlock had become very aroused.

"What have you been eating, John?" Sherlock whispered distractedly as he turned down the lights in the room.

"Everything, Sherlock."

"Good. There's about to be a lot more where that came from."

 

 


End file.
